


The Worst Rebellion

by Augustus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-25
Updated: 2004-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-16 07:56:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8094238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augustus/pseuds/Augustus
Summary: A secret tryst.





	

Sirius quickly glanced around, checking for curious schoolmates before slipping through the stone entrance to the dungeons. He smoothed his hair and adjusted his robes, then knocked on the third door to the right. It opened, and a pale hand grabbed his arm, pulling him inside.

Sirius blinked owlishly at Snape, his eyes trying to grow accustomed to the dusty darkness of the room. "We'd better make it quick," he said, loosening his tie. "If James catches me here he'll disown me."

Snape snarled a little at Potter's name, but it soon was forgotten as Sirius dropped to his knees.


End file.
